Will There Be More
by swishyla
Summary: Friends when they were 10. They were both inseparable. After her father died she had to move. 8 years later and she is back. What will happen when she is with him again? Will they find love or will they just be friends. And will anyone get in the way. MODERN DAY. HIGH SCHOOL.


**Prologue**

"Come on we have too hurry "yelled a small brown hair silver eyed ten year old girl

"Kit Kat we don't have to be there for another hour" called a blond hair sky blue eyed ten year old boy

"How many times do I have to tell you to STOP CALLING ME THAT" she cried.

"Well seeing as how that isn't going to happen, if I were you I would just accept it, besides you know you love that name," he tells her with a smirk

"Whatever you just call me that because you wont stop eating those stupid candy bars, and that's all you ever think about. Besides bug we need to leave I want to surprise our dads before we go too school" she tells him. "So that mean we need to leave NOW!"

"Wait, did you just call me BUG!?" he asked

"Yes I did, you got a problem with that." Crossing her arms as she walks to the front of his house.

"Actually yes I do. How am I a bug, I mean look at me do I look like a bug" he says as he goes to catch up to her.

"Ugh do you ever stop being so fully of yourself, if you must know you're a bug because you always bug me and never leave me alone. So your new name is bug," she says as she stick her tongue out at him

"Fine, fine let me just get my backpack then we can go," he says

"It's about time, I mean you take longer then me to get ready and I am a girl," she jokes

* * *

They leave the boys house heading to the factory their fathers work at. Everything was like any other day. The birds sing and like always they stop when they hear the little girls voice join in. Every time the boy is in awe of the pure beauty of it.

As they get closer sirens and people yelling can be heard. Both children drop their things and run to the factory. When they get closer they can see smoke rising and men running out. Both are scared of what is going on.

When they finally get there they see the young boys dad standing looking worries.

"Mr. Smith what is going on" cried the girl

The man looks down and is sadden by just looking at the little girl. He crouched down look into her eyes. "Honey there has been an accident, we are going to wait for your dad right here."

"Where is he? Why is he not here where its safe?" she says looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes

He doesn't know what to say. So he just holds her hand and waits. Next to her is her best friend with a hand around her shoulders. As she waits she leans into him because right now he is her anchor form the worry of the unknown.

Almost everyone is out but her father. Each moment that passes the more scared she gets and the tighter he holds her. Not just to comfort her but because he loves her and does not want to see her sad. Her father was like a second dad to him and he doesn't want to see him die.

The fire fighters finally get the fire out but no sign of the girl's dad. Just then a man with soot all over him walks to the girl. He kneels down and gives the girl something. She looks at it. A small pin with a single mocking bird in flight with an arrow in its beak and flames around it, attached was a little note.

_My little bird you are my fire. I love you with all my heart._

She looks at the man wondering why he gave this to her. Her father always called her his little bird but she has never seen this before.

The man standing there is waiting for her to say something. After some time he relies she doesn't know about what happen to her father and decides to speak "He saved my life and I will forever be grateful for what he did, before he went back to help others he told me to give you that and said that when you wear it he will be with you"

After hearing this she just broke down and turn into her best friends chest to cry. The little boy looked at his father telling him he was going to go take her home.

* * *

Few weeks later the young girl goes to visit her best friend. She knocks on the door and a beautiful woman answers. Knowingly the woman calls for her son.

He sees her, his best friend, and knows something is wrong in the ways she stands and the far off look in her silver eyes.

Both walk like they always did. She does not sing though and he is sad because he knows why. When she stops he turns to look at her and she is crying. He goes to her and hugs her just like he did on that sad day. When she finally pulls away and looks into his sky blue eyes and speaks.

"You know I will miss you..." she starts but he cut her off

"What are you talking about? It sounds like you are saying goodbye," he says while looking into her sad eyes.

"My mother can't take care of prim and I anymore. After dad died she doesn't do anything but sits there. Some people came over the other day. They said she is not stable enough to take care of us so we are leaving and going to Texas with our uncle Haymitch." she finished

"You can't leave you are my best friend. Prim and you can live with me. Mom and dad already think of you and prim as their own."

"Its too late today is my last day. I came to say goodbye and that I would miss you. Cato you will always be my best friend. Tell everyone that I am leaving. I don't have the heart to" with that she goes to him and kisses his cheek and goes to her home one last time

As he watches her leave he calls to her "Katniss I will not forget you and I will see you again. I'm just a phone call away" With one last look at him she smiles and leaves.

**Author's notes:**

**Well her is the do over of my other story for those of you who have read it and for everyone else here is a story that I wanted to start for a while. So please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
